Auctionable Love
by gamegurl mirai
Summary: SPECIAL LONG CHAPTER! Faceoffs with the Sailor Senshi! Yes, the closing of the 1st Annual Teenage Superhero Convention's Tournament.. but the action's just beginning! Review and get free cookies!
1. Telephone powers

Hello there, readers! Welcome to my newest fiction, one about my favorite superhero team of ALL TIME. Hope you enjoy my sense of humor! If you enjoy this fic, you'll enjoy my other TT fic, Grocery Shopping. Currently that one isn't finished yet, but that's only because my friend has the notebook in which I wrote it in, and I can't get it back until school starts again. (Cause she's in China right now.. hehe) I had the whole story written in there, all finished. I just need to type it up and post..

Okay, I'll stop talking now! On to the story.

Auctionable Love [Title subject to change in the future.. ]

Chapter 1- Telephone Powers

------------------------------------

Cheesey drama music blared through the speakers accompanying the massive window-screen television of the Titans Tower.

"John, I.. have to tell you something," a lady whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. She was in a hospital bed, tubes and wires running to beeping monitors constricting her breathing. A loose patient's gown covered the heavy bandages she wore all over her frail body.

Starfire was bawling her eyes out. Cyborg was also in the same state, and Raven, although she would never admit it, was getting pretty close to it. Each held a soppy tissue; the nearly empty tissue box and unfinished bowls of extra-butter popcorn abandoned on the coffee table in the heart-stopping drama.

"I.. .. .. have cancer," the sick woman breathed. An orchestra's slow, moving music came in, adding to the dramatic atmosphere.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Starfire wailed, blowing her nose loudly as the words "To be Continued" appeared on the screen, followed by insanely-fast-moving credits. Cyborg and Raven dabbed at their teary eyes with tissues.

"Public Hospital?!" Beast boy exclaimed, walking in the room only to find his friends sobbing pitifully on the couch. "How can you guys put up with this lame stuff?" He eyed Cyborg especially with great disgust, judging his friend against all known stereotypes about men.

"They are truly touching stories!" Starfire cried.

"Well, you two watching soaps.. I can sorta understand that.. But RAVEN watching stupid dramas is beyond me.." Beast Boy muttered something that sounded like "The whole world as I know it is a lie.." as he snatched the remote from the coffee table. As he began flipping channels, Robin showed up. His face was flushed a bright crimson and he was breathing heavily, as usual, from heavy weightlifting or training exercises.

He sighed as he grabbed one of the few water bottles left in the fridge, and chugged most of it down before he even reached the couch. He plopped down next to Starfire and jumped before the water almost went down the wrong pipeline. "What happened?!" he exclaimed, shocked that his friends were crying like.. they had just found out someone they knew dearly revealed that they had a terminal illness..

"Dude, you DON'T wanna know," Beast Boy shook his head, still looking for some decent cartoons. "What was that show called..?" he thought aloud, trying to find his favorite cartoon in which a group of teenage superheroes defended a big city from evil while residing in an odd, letter-shaped building..

"Did I miss 'Public Hospital' again?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Cyborg sniffed. "Sarah finally tells John she has cancer."

"NO!" Robin gasped, horrified that he missed the moment every viewer of the network's hottest show had been waiting for since the last 7 episodes.

"Not you, too! AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE?!" BB tore at his hair.

Robin ignored Beast Boy, noticing that Star was mistaking his cape for a soft, silky tissue.. "Uhh.. Star..?"

"HEY! Are YOU a teenage superhero?" asked an annoying loud announcer voice from the TV.

The Titans were immediately at attention. Well, they ARE teenage superheroes.. [Says so in their theme song!!]

"Then come to the first annual 'Teenage Superhero Convention', tomorrow at noon, downtown in the Jump City Arena Convention Center!" the announcer guy continued, pointing through the screen at the Titans like lame camera effects. "Spectators are welcome, but you must have superpowers AND be a teenager to qualify for the special tournament! Also, please note, wearenotresponsibleforanyinjuriessustainedand/orlossofimportantlimbstoanypersonlivingdeadorfictuousduringthespecialconvention. Thank you. Brought to you by your local dairy farmers [NOT the cows! xO] who ask: Got Milk?"

"That is going to be SO LAME," Raven commented, crossing her arms, now having fully recovered from crying.

"YEAH! A convention!!! Canwegocanwegocanwegocanwegocanwegocanwego---"BB begged, crushing the remote in his hands. He turned into a little puppy and gave the ever-famous "face" [except this time it's not a cat.. :3], complete with tail-wagging to add to the effect.

"Sure, if you want to so badly.." Robin said, trailing off. "I doubt anyone would try to rob a bank with all the superheroes roaming around."

"YES!" BB cheered, doing a little victory dance. Raven eyed his skeptically, making sure he wouldn't break anything.

"What is a.. a convention?" Starfire asked, having finished using her tissue.. er.. Robin's cape.

"Ummm.. Star, the tissues are over there," Robin indicated politely, wincing at the state of his cape.

"Ewww.." Cyborg cringed, feeling all too sorry for Robin, but secretly glad he didn't wear capes.

"Oops.. I am sorry. It was hard to see with all those tears in my vision," Starfire smiled apologetically, wringing out Robin's cape.

Robin gaped in horror as there was a chorus of "ewww"'s and shudders as the efforts of Star's wringing dripped to the floor with a sickening splatter.

Beast Boy shut off the TV, causing the screen to disappear, revealing the squeaky clean windows and a darkening sky with a lit city behind it. "It's late; who's up for a snack?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he ran off to the kitchen.

"No way, dawg, that last slice of pizza is MINE!" Cyborg yelled, racing after him.

The other three teens sat silently for a moment before hearing loud insults, a couple swear words, and several crashings of dishes.

Raven sighed and stood up, pulling her hood over her sleek violet hair. Wordlessly, she stalked off to the kitchen, gliding eerily along the floor like a ghost about to wreak havoc on two noisy troublemakers.

So it was just Robin and Starfire. Together.

Alone.

And the steady drip of Robin's cape.

Starfire giggled nervously. "Allow me to express my apologies, Robin, and wash your cape for you!"

"N-no, really. It's fine.. it should dry in---"he stammered, but stopped as he noticed how disappointed Starfire looked. Thus, he unfastened it and handed it to her. "Just don't wash it with bleach," he suggested, remembering how the last time Star did the laundry, Raven's cape and Beast Boy's plaid boxers ended up stark white. And the fact that merely touching the victimized clothing caused your skin to burn in an acrid sensation.

Starfire nodded eagerly and hurried off, leaving Robin all alone. [sniff.. T-T]

He sighed and turned to the window, to gaze at the lights of the city. But something was stuck to the window.. it looked a lot like a homemade Valentine. Probably another crazy fangirl love letter. It wasn't even close to February 14 th.. Cut-out heart, lined with fancy lace.. Only this heart was black instead of pink. The writing was scribbled in an elegant cursive hand in pure white ink:

_Roses could be white,_

_Or they may be blue._

_Sometimes they're yellow, _

_Or a darker hue._

_But not as shady_

_As the one I see._

_Soon you shall know_

_What I hold in store for you._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Robin read the letter out quietly, not quite sure what it meant exactly. It must be a crazy fan-letter. Probably from some rich girl who could buy a helicopter or something in order to reach all the way up here on the tower, on a private little island..

But why was it on the inside of the glass?!

.. .. ..

Yep.

A REALLY rich girl..

Robin blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing properly, and peeled the letter off the glass. "There's no way anyone could have gotten in here..so it must have been.."

His thoughts were interrupted by two terrified screams from the kitchen and one loud "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!"

"EEEEEEEEK! SHE'S GOT A KNIFE!!!!" Beast Boy shrieked, now hiding behind Robin for protection. The idea of an angry Raven with a knife did not sound too good. Now Robin was feeling slightly terrified, also..

"I do _not_ have a knife," Raven muttered, gliding darkly towards her room like the messenger of death. One that was chewing something.

Robin watched her leave with a puzzled look.

"She got the last slice of pizza.." Cyborg muttered sadly, shuffling off to his room also.

It took Robin a moment to pry BB loose from his leg.

"Knife, telephone powers.. same difference.." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Tele_KENETIC_!!" came Raven's voice from the heavens. [LMAO! xD]

---------------------------------

The sunlight streamed through the window panes of Raven's windows. The sun was now high enough over the ocean to reach her eyes, causing her to blink awake.

She sat up slowly. The curtains were open. Of course. She must have fallen asleep again while watching the glittering stars last night from her bed, as usual. Still, she didn't regret that, even if she did have to wake up earlier than usual.. the ocean matched the sky so perfectly. One picturing the heavens in space, the other a mirror of mystery, reflecting the light in waves of motion..

"WAKEY WAKEY!!" came Beast Boy's voice from the hallway, banging loudly on everyone's door as he paraded around. "IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK! WE ONLY HAVE 5 MORE HOURS TILL-- oh! You're up, Raven!" he paused as Raven slid open her door with the push of a button.

"Do that again this early in the morning and I'll rip your tongue out," Raven informed as she made her way to the bathroom before everyone else.

"Good morning to you too," Beast Boy grinned, rediscovering a mental note that Raven was crankiest in the mornings.

Slowly, everyone else filed out of their bedrooms, yawning and stretching. "What d'ya guys want for breakfast?" BB asked as Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin formed a line for the bathroom.

"Pudding.."

"Cereal," Robin shrugged, rubbing his masked eyes.

"Anything but tofu eggs."

BB glared at Cyborg before shuffling off to the kitchen.

--------------------

Chapter 1 is complete! Hope you liked! I know it was short, so I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I started writing this fic a long time ago, so because of all the jokes I put in constantly, it's hard to find breaks to end chapters in it. I don't like to have extremely long chapters for some reason..

The plot hasn't quite emerged yet. But things will unravel slowly as the story goes on. So just stick with me and REVIEW!


	2. My Faevoritt Aliun Souperheero

Thanks to my two reviewers, **clouded leopard** and **Rochelle**! Here's the next chapter as requested, mint condition.

Enjoy! I know DDR fans like myself will.. harharhar!

Auctionable Love

Chapter 2- My faevoritt aliun souperheero

-----------------------------

It took a good, whole hour before the bathroom line was gone, and everyone's bellies filled with the meal of their choice. According to Beast Boy, they still had 4 more hours to go. Thus, they engaged in a DDR-fest! (DDR Max 2 to be exact.)

The Titans enjoyed DDR as much as the author. They love the exercise they receive from such a game. Except for the fact that the author is out of breath by the second song because of her amazingly poor endurance..

"Ha! Beat you by a full grade!" BB jeered at Cyborg, having finished Break Down satisfactorily and compared his B grade to Cyborg's C.

"Only cause you _pushed_ me halfway through the song!"

Now it was Robin and Starfire's turn again. Robin selected Heavy mode, which is extremely scary, while Starfire went for the less fiery Standard. Of course, they selected one of the author's faves, Dream a Dream by Captain Jack, complete with the background video that makes absolutely no sense but no one really notices that since the arrows get in the way half the time. XD

Rave sighed and lifted her left hand to check the time, and failed to notice she didn't have a watch. She had already gone through five books, wishing she had checked out more from the library. And Japanese music gave her a headache. [Author's note: Raven is wrong about that, though! Because Max 2 has mostly music that's in English. So ha. is a nerd]

"Okay, now it's mine and Raven's turn!" Beast Boy exclaimed, using improper English, and hurrying to a mat.

"Me?" Raven snapped to attention. "_WHY?_"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Beast Boy pleaded.

Raven took pity, and, rolling her eyes, she got up before BB could start whining.

BB selected his usual mode, Standard, and politely waited for Raven. He raised an eyebrow as she put hers on Heavy mode. Don't you think you should.. I dunno, be on Beginner mode or---"

"Song's starting."

"Wha?!" BB jumped to face the screen and the tunes of Xenon. And also Raven whooping his butt on a game she never played before.

Forgetting that he was playing, BB joined the others in gaping at Raven expertly dancing away like those nerds who hog all the DDR systems at the arcade.

"0 misses, 207 perfects, a 117 combo, full dance meter, plus an A," Raven read out her results.

"Raven's a DDR prodigy, dawg," Cyborg whistled.

"B-but.." Beast Boy stammered, watching as Raven stalked off quietly. "That's not possible!"

"Mail's here!" Robin called from the kitchen.

"I'm just more coordinated, Beast Boy," Raven muttered, trying to calm him somewhat.

"Hey, I'm coordinated! OW! Watch where you're going, you.. table.."

The Titans assembled in the kitchen, abandoning DDR and wondering how Robin had hauled several large, heavy-duty mail sacks into the kitchen in the time frame of one minute.

"Daily fanmail?" Cyborg asked, prodding one of the sacks.

"What else?" Robin smirked. "It's not like we get bills.."

"Then who pays for our electricity, or our video games, or.. GASP! Our TOFU?!" BB exclaimed, not using improper English this time but rather poor punctuation and interjection insertion.

"The government."

"Oh."

Robin began sorting the fanmail. "Okay, this sack is Beast Boy's, this one's Cyborg's, 2 are for Starfire, the gothic-looking one is Raven's.."

"Yay." Raven muttered darkly. More letters from depressed kids and Goths who wanted to know where her cape came from and if blue could really be regarded as a black if it were dark enough. Sigh..

"And the last 6 are mine." He indicated to a pile of mail bags on the floor that were overflowing with pink, heart- and lipstick-covered letters.

BB informed them that they had 3 and a half hours left to read fanmail.

"Joy," Raven said, dumping out her sacks and sorting them in an indistinguishable manner.

BB noticed everyone else was doing the same. Most of them got pleasant treats in their mail, like Robin, who received several pieces of women's lingerie and boxes of chocolate daily. (Although BB would admit Robin did throw out the lingerie like the stupid gentleman he was, handling them with safety goggles, latex gloves, and a long pair of metal tongs whenever possible..) It wasn't very comforting to remember the time received an angry threat and a weapon of biological warfare in his mail.. of course, that was from a villain, but still..

"'Deer Starrfiyur, my name iz Amy and I am 6 yeers old and you ar my faevoritt aliun souperheero,'" Starfire recited. "Awwww.. what a sweet Earthchild!" she cried, hugging the letter covered with animal stickers as if it were from.. a 6 year old name Amy.. who liked animals. Yes.

Robin threw another box into his pile of chocolates. He never bothered to read most of the letters; a good majority were from older, hormone-distressed girls (or from strange men.. but let's not go there) who blabbed about how [cute] and [cool] he was and how they wanted to ..[meet].. him. [words edited to keep the rating down]

Although the letter he was now clutching was quite different from the rest.. In fact, it was exactly the same as the one on the window last night, except this one only bore one word:

_Soon._

Puzzled, Robin looked at it closer, flipping it over, only to find nothing. Except for the aroma coming from the letter.. It smelled of roses and jasmine and.. so many other intoxicating scents..

"How come Robin gets all the GOOD fanmail?" BB asked, eyeing Robin's chocolates hungrily. "It's so not fair.."

"That is because Robin is a sexy bisnatch and a man-ho, correct?"

There was an awkward silence as jaws hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Starfire.." Raven blinked in disbelief. "Who taught you those words?"

"Cyborg did!" Starfire replied cheerfully. "Why?"

"Cyborg..?" Robin muttered each syllable carefully, his eye twitching in a strange manner.

"H-hey! I only taught her 'man-ho'," Cyborg replied nervously, waving his hands to ease Robin off a bit. He was now regretting ever watching BET with Starfire, although he did like the term "bisnatch". He must remember that one. If he lived past this day, that is.

"Wait! What's a man-ho?" BB asked, scratching his head.

Raven smacked her head at Beast Boy's innocence. "Male. Prostitute," she informed him dryly.

"Prosti-- OH! Well, Star wasn't off by much, then," he sniggered, holding up one of Robin's pink and lacy "gifts". A chirping birdarang soon lodged itself in his head.

"Let's continue with the plot, shall we?" Robin breathed, fuming.

"Wow.. the author made it 11:30 already," Cyborg stated, reading his internal clock device.. thing.. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Right. Titans, go!" Robin exclaimed in his signature manner.

So they went to the front door, a massive thing which resembles a wall that swings open magically.

A prim-looking man in a black suit and funny hat stood outside the door, straightening his bowtie.

"Ummm.. who are you?" BB asked.

"I'm your chauffeur," the man said, clearing his throat and gesturing to a waiting limo. [Okay, I know they live on an island, but I'm gonna make an imaginary bridge or something, cause there HAS to be a way the T-car and Robin's bike make it to the city in so many episodes..]

"We never ordered a limo," Cyborg stated.

"Then who did?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The author. She felt you all deserved a break from flying and whatnot."

"Oh. How nice of her!" Star said excitedly, clapping her hands together. The man led them into the black limousine, holding the door open and even closing it after they went in! What service!

The interior of the limo was black leather, A/C'ed, and had a little fridge next to the seats. Cyborg quickly grabbed a root beer before BB could get his green hands on it, and sat in the back, taking up the rear seats by himself. That left Raven and an annoyed ginger-ale-sipping BB on one side and Robin and Star on the other.

As the driver started the limo and began driving, the rest of the thirsty Titans helped themselves to the beverage refreshments (Starfire had to settle for orange juice, as Robin and Raven were afraid of her getting hyperactive on caffeine.) It wasn't very long before they finished hteir drinks and were bored. Cyborg decided that they should play the license plate game.

"There's Oregon!" he announced proudly. "That's 7."

BB yawned. "What state are WE in anyway? They never told us, and we're the stars of this show!"

"Judging by the climate and urban surroundings, I'd say the state in which the author lives in. California," Robin said. [teeheehee.. ]

"Alright, who IS this.. author? Do we know her?" Raven asked, extremely curious as to the writer's plan in this odd referral system.

"I've met her before," Robin replied. "She's the greatest! She's a wonderful artist, and very talented in singing and lots of other things, except for sports, and is the most beautiful creature that ever graced this planet.." Robin rambled on about the author's great beauty. [bwahahhaha!]

5 minutes later..

"-- and she also likes video games and cats," Robin finished. He looked around to find that everyone, despite their caffeine intakes, had fallen asleep. Cyborg was slouched and snoring quite loudly, while Beast Boy had found Raven's lap to be a comfortable pillow. Raven's head leaned dangerously back, and Starfire's head was propped up on Robin's shoulder.

The scene held the marvel of a Kodak moment. Minus the cheesy families and plus superheroes. Speaking of superheroes..

"We're here," the limo driver sang, opening the door already.

They had arrived.

--------------

Dun dun dunnnn!

I promise you'll love the next chapter! But you'll only get it if you review, so nyah!


	3. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!

Hello, readers!

Thanks to **Rochelle** and **MasterOfShadows **for reviewing. I appreciate it!

**Happy-Raven**- Thanks for adding me to your faves. - I hope you like this chapter even better than the last!!

**Clouded leopard**- Man-ho is a common word! Or, it is where I live.. hahaha! Your parents probably wouldn't know what a bisnatch is, either.. partly cause one of my friends made it up. Take out the S-N-A of bisnatch, and what do you get? Lol. You'll probably get in trouble for that one.. XD

Otay, here's chapter 3! Excuse me while I eat lunch. [scarfs down food]

Auctionable Love

Chapter 3- Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! [Also a special Cameo appearance, by a certain video game character. You'll know him when you see him!! XD]

----------------------

Everyone blinked awake, and filed out of the limo to find themselves at the arena's curb, which resembled one of those award show's curbs. They stepped out onto a luxurious red carpetand found screaming fans lining the ropes at the sides. Several reporters rushed up, complete with their paparazzi. They immediately began shooting. (Pictures. Not bullets!)

Starfire screamed and began throwing starbolts, blinded by flashing lights. "AHH! My SOUL!" she screeched, scaring away half the reporters, many with now-broken cameras. "They are taking away my soul!"

It took the boys a while to restrain Starfire while Raven had to scare away the remaining reporters. It wasn't hard; her eyes just glowed red and dark tentacles whipped out from underneath her cloak, and she waved them menacingly. The paparazzi ran screaming, never again to plague celebrities.. or, at least until the Oscars..

Sighing, Robin led his team inside the stadium, Starfire cringing as if she were an Amish citizen put into Times Square of New York. In about half a minute, they found themselves in the arena, where a stage sat in the middle. There were many people there, as well, all of them teenage superheroes and most whispering excitedly to one another.

"What's going on?" BB asked. Forgetting about his powers, he strained to get a better look. The chattering was slowly subsiding as two people appeared on stage. The lights focused on them, illuminating their forms.

One was a pale young man, possibly in his late teens, if not older. He was dressed in a white robe of satin. His hair was cropped evenly at his chin, hung down in sheets of black which could only have been the result of daily use of Finesse. The other was a girl, the same age as the Titans. She wore a short, pink French maid dress, complete with frills and occasional bows. Her hair framed her face in silver ringlets, while her skin was a rich copper tone.

Both had identical crystal blue eyes that surveyed the crowd with intensity.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first Annual Teenage Superhero Convention!" the guy announced, holding a microphone. The crowd cheered randomly.

"Wait! So.. this isn't the Zelda Convention?" someone asked loudly. He was wearing an odd, yet strangely familiar, green tunic, white tights [RAWR! XD], and was equipped with a large sword and shield as well as a bow.

"No, sorry; that's next door!" the girl on stage informed him, pointing to the nearest marked exit.

"Oh. Thanks. Come on, Navi," he said, turning. A fluttering blue light followed him out, muttering "Hey! Look! Listen!" as it flew smack into several people and objects on the way.

"Ahem," the other guy cleared his throat. "My name is Cupid, and this is my assistant Arrow. We will be impartially judging the main event for the convention: A fighting tournament!"

"Oooooooooohh.. Aaaaaahhh..." said the audience.

"Teams and/or individuals! Please step up and take a number to determine your position in the tournament!" Arrow instructed, holding up a bright pink box in a most perky manner. "Form a single file line, sil-vous-plait!" she sang merrily.

All the "contestants" whom the author is taking great care not to describe just yet, assembled into a line as instructed. The Titans were located somewhere around the back. Due to unoriginality combined with shortage of teenage superheroes, the line wasn't that long, and the Titans were soon in front.

Robin stepped up and reached into the box Arrow held. As he withdrew his hand, now clutching a ball, he noticed her winking at him mysteriously. Turning red, he hurriedly returned to his companions and displayed the ball.

"6," BB read.

"Yes. We're thrilled you can distinguish numbers," Raven said darkly.

Beast Boy snorted. "Geez, I was only--"

"The numbers have been drawn!" rang Cupid's voice, booming from invisible speakers. Everyone noticed the stage had suddenly been cleared, and they now stood in an arena. "Teams 1 and 2, please remain standing. Everyone else may speculate from the bleachers surrounding the arena."

"Soda is provided free with every purchase of popcorn!" Arrow added, also invisible.

BB sneezed as they found a row of bleachers to claim. The only one who probably heard it in all the commotion of shuffling was probably Raven, though. BB eyed her expectantly.

"Well?"

"What?" Raven asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Aren't you gonna say 'Bless You' or something?"

"Don't waste my time," Raven replied, sitting down gracefully.

"Gee, thanks.." BB pouted grumpily, taking the seat next to Starfire, and crossing his arms. Raven was crankier than usual today. Most of the time she _would _bother to give him the time. But today? Sheesh. Maybe it was one of those "girl things".. Boy, girls sure are complicated.. [XD]

BB's thoughts were interrupted as a loud voice rang in his ears.

"Teams 5 and 6 are now up!"

"What? Already?" How long was he thinking for, anyway? Robin shrugged as he helped Cyborg finish off the last of the popcorn. "Time went by pretty quickly."

"Was it that 'author' again..?" BB asked cautiously, surveying the sky for a mythic [and extremely beautiful] deity.

"Probably," Cy replied. They began heading down the bleachers to the arena. Robin was pelted with fangirl-shrieking and several pieces of lingerie on the way (not to mention crazed girls asking for autographs in strange locations). Starfire swore she felt her soul slowly leave her as she dodged a lacy bra.

At last, they made it down in one piece. An assistant came to ask their names briefly, and then Cupid and Arrow stepped up.

"Match 3! A faceoff to die for!" Cupid said, drawing cheers from the crowd. "In this corner.."

"The Teen Titans!" (More cheering as Arrow announced their names.. Robin got all the catcalls, as usual) "And on the opposite corner, the Power Rangers!" [the original ones, mind you.]

(crickets)

"The.. Power Rangers?" Cyborg blinked in of the Red Ranger, the Blue ranger, the Black Ranger, the Yellow Ranger, and the Pink Ranger! Last team standing is the winner!" Arrow announced, smiling.

"Ready, set.. FIGHT!" Cupid dropped a green flag to the ground.

"Alright, Rangers!" the Red Ranger began, waving his arms around like a hyperactive cheerleader (if that's even possible) without pompoms. "We have to take out-- oomph!"

Raven had clamped a giant shadow X onto his face. "Red's mine," she stated, sounding quite peeved.

Robin grinned. "Good idea. 5 on 5. Titans, GO!"

Cyborg pushed the Black Ranger with his hand. He performed a series of acrobatic twists in the air, shooting more sparks than fireworks normally do, and ended up writhing on the ground. "The sparks! They burn!! AHHHH!"

"Is this how you open a can of 'whoop ass', Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, tossing the pink ranger a considerable amount of distance as if she were a basketball.

BB nodded all-knowingly. "You learn quickly, grasshopper," he commented, sipping a soda elegantly as he sat comfortably on a crumpled Blue Ranger.

Meanwhile, the Yellow Ranger was showing off some Jackie Chan kicks and karate chops, bouncing around Robin. Robin eyed her skeptically for a moment before sticking his foot out and tripping her. Like the black ranger, she too flipped several times before crashing to the ground like an aerodynamic sack of potatoes.

"Man, these guys are a joke."

"I hear ya, dawg.." Cyborg seconded, yawning.

"...Must.. summon.. dinozord.." the red ranger gasped, shakily reaching towards the sky from underneath a pile of black pillows. "Ugh," he muttered before collapsing.

"And the winners of this raging battle.."

BB coughed, almost sarcastically.

Cupid continued, "are the TEEN TITANS!!" [insert cheers]

They waved and bowed a bit, and then left a special crew to clean up the arena [and the Power Rangers]. As they went back to their seats, the crowd was still cheering wildly.

"Now that today's matches are complete, there will be a semi-finals with the winners, taking place tomorrow!" Cupid's voice announced.

"Same time, Same place," Arrow informed everyone. "Please remember to place all trash in the garbage receptacles on your way out! Merci et avez un bon jour!"

----------------

Later that evening, the Titans were assembled in the kitchen, nervously awaiting Starfire's Pudding of Victory.

"Who do you think we'll face tomorrow?" Robin asked, trying to pass the time until their impending doom.

"Judging by our 'gruesome match' today.." Cyborg began, "I seriously have no idea.."

"When I find this 'author', I shall torture her for 17 days, burn her and watch her writhe in agony, and then feed her to Beast Boy," Raven announced grimly.

"YAY! I get to eat a severely overcooked mythical diety!" BB sang, clapping. "But.. I'm a vegan!" he suddenly realized.

"Then I'll force her down your throat."

Then Star appeared, holding a giant bowl of her Pudding of Victory. It was a bright blue, and decorated with little star sprinkles. 5 spoons stuck out of the bowl. Curious, Robin asked why.

"Because we have achieved victory in a fierce tournament battle, we must rejoice in our victory as we share the pudding," she cheerfully explained. "It's a tradition on my planet."

"That makes sense," Cyborg nodded.

"Then you try it first!" BB pointed viciously, recalling past pudding experiences. Or rather, _encounters_.. of the close kind. Yes.

"Don't you _listen_? We have to eat it _together_," Raven shook her head.

"Okay, guys. On the count of three.. 1.. 2.." Robin began. Each one of them grabbed a spoon as he spoke. "3!"

The pudding wasn't _too_ bad, actually. It tasted like vanilla, blueberries, and beef-flavored rice, and had the texture of too-chunky yogurt. It also smelled of old pizza. A smell each of the Titans was quite familiar with.

20 minutes later, the bowl was empty, and the Titans bursting.

"Are we done, ya'll?" Cy mumbled, slouching deeply in his chair.

BB hurriedly dashed towards the bathroom, clutching his mouth tightly as not to leak. A moment later, sickening noises echoed from the toilet.

"Beast Boy! Are you alright!?" Star cried out worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Raven replied, getting up from the table. "I'm going to meditate. Try _not_ to disturb me."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me: I have to upgrade my nanosystem.." Cyborg thought aloud, getting up slowly.

"I'll help you clean up, Star," Robin offered. Cleaning the bowl of his pet fish, Walter, could wait a little while. [hehehehehehehehe.. rofl]

"Thank you! That is most kind of you, Robin," Starfire replied, gathering used spoons.

"No problem."

"Geez, get a room!" BB muttered, shuffling by in a groggy manner, swaying occasionally. He then proceeded to potato the couch.

Robin shot him a vicious glare as Starfire continued cleaning, "blissfully unaware" as she hummed to herself. They soon collected dirty dishes and hauled them back to the kitchen. After placing his stack on the counter, he watched Star begin washing dishes, still humming an odd tune.

Robin was supposed to be drying the dishes, but instead, without noticing, he was "Star-gazing" [harharhar! Very Punny, eh?] The way her copper-red hair hung in sheets of silky locks, how her tangerine skin glowed when she smiled..

"Robin! Are you hearing me?" Starfire's voice broke into his thoughts.

Robin dropped a plate, and it shattered on the tiled floor, which also needed to be cleaned, by the way. "Huh?"

"I was asking you if.." Starfire continued, turning back to the sink. Her speech became hazy once more.

'Oh great.. It's happening again,' Robin cursed himself mentally. 'Why can't I concentrate? .. Damn feminine beauty..' He found himself now smelling a soft rosy scent, as she had moved closer to help him finish drying the dishes.. 'No.. flowery perfume?! Aahhhhhhh!!!" he screamed inside his head. His face was now red. Almost as red as his shirt. No.. red as Starfire's hair..

"Star? I'm really sorry, but will you excuse me? I forgot to clean my goldfish bowl.."

"Goldfish?" Starfire repeated inquiringly, tilting her head ever-so-slightly. "I did not know you possessed a fish creature!"

'Me and my big mouth,' Robin bit his lip. He just let out his biggest secret! If BB and Cy ever found out.. _oh-ho-HO! _

He'd NEVER hear the end of it..

"Umm.. yeah. But please don't tell anyone. Especially the guys.. er.. Bye!" he muttered quickly in a jumble of words, hoping Starfire could make out most of it as he sped out of the kitchen.

"Robin? Are you ill?!" Starfire cried after his retreating back. Receiving no reply, Starfire's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Something wasn't right.. Was Robin really ill? Was something happening to him that she didn't know about? Will the author's foot stop spontaneously aching? Hmm..

---------------------

Nice and long for ya! That's because school's starting next week, and I won't have as much time to update. But I WILL update whenever I can, I promise! Hang in there and tell me what you think!

Review, please!

Much Love,

The mythical diety, Bob-chan


	4. And the winners are

This can't be right..

4 months since I last updated?! Okay, FINE. Now you guys get a fat-ass chapter to make up for it.

I'm glad everyone who read this liked it. Hey, what can I say? I'm just a gifted writer.. a CONCEITED gifted writer.

I'm putting off my BREAKFAST so you guys can read this. So be happy! : )

Review responses:

**Katergator: **Wow, you're so inspiring!! Glad you like it so much!! :D Makes me feel so happy. Robin's issues with fangirls is something pretty unaddressed in every other fic out there, so I make use of it with some original torture methods.. Being a huge Robin fangirl (you have no idea how crazy I am.. I bet I'm the only one!) I like to poke fun at the poor lil boy wonder.. If you have any ideas, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! : )

**Overseer47**: HEY! I know you! ..The Titans live in NYC? Well, I sure as hell haven't seen any snow upon the Titans tower, so it can't be NYC! And don't even mention Florida, cause hurricanes are nonexistent as well. Meh. I'm probably wrong. I'll check it out someday, but this story is keeping local to my 'hood. I'm in the Bay Area, BTW. I gots access to Tahoe AND the City. Forget So Cal. They're all bums down there! XD

**Nightwater: **Glad you like. Pocket? Starfire's never been in Robin's pocket.. yet. Wait, that was a figure of speech, wasn't it? OO cough Robin's pretty thickheaded about girls for being such a genius. It's gonna be that way for a LONG time in this story. I think. P

**Celestial**: Perhaps.. Well of COURSE it's going to be Robin/Star. But not at first. I don't like to jump to conclusions. I like to torture my readers with the wait-and-see-mwhahahah technique. And the letters? OHOHO! I MYSELF haven't decided on that yet! I could pull a Metal-Gear-Solid-sudden-plot-twist on you, so be careful!! Lol

**Clouded leopard**: Oh, that happens to me all the time in the library.. Just ignore them and hope they'll go away. XD Grocery Shopping is finished! YAY. Although people are asking for a SEQUEL now. Punks!!

Thanks to all other reviewers!! Glad you liked the Power Rangers! Now, you'll like this one more, cause we got the NINJA TURTLES, SAILOR MOON, and the X-MEN all in one long chapter!! WOO!

Auctionable Love

Chapter 4- And the winners are…

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Previously on A. L.: The Titans have been put through a grueling battle with the Mighty Morhpin Power Rangers. BB's stomach isn't too happy with Starfire's Pudding of Victory, and Robin is having issues with Starfire's hair. Why is Starfire so disliked? Stay tuned.._

Ah. Yet another glorious morning in Bikini Bottom.. er.. the city where the Titans live (location withheld to protect the innocent). Okay, fine: Jump City. What the hell is wrong with the kid who named the city?! Someone fire him.

Ahem. The stadium wasn't bustling with much excitement today, for many teams had lost yesterday and their fans left with them. To the limo driver's happiness, parking was easier to find. To Robin's dismay, there were even more fangirls today than yesterday! The world is strange. The paparazzi deserve to be shot.

Numbers were drawn yet again. Arrow was again holding the box. Robin used great ingenious to make BB get the number this time.

BB, rubbing a sore behind (courtesy of Robin), stepped up and put his hand in the box. He withdrew his hand and read "1".

"Trés bien! Merci!" Arrow smiled. She patted BB's head lovingly, as if he were a little child who had sung the ABC's wonderfully. BB felt quite accomplished and returned to his team grinning proudly. Raven almost smacked him. Hard. She didn't have time though, because they had to prepare for battle.

"The first match for today will determine who gets to proceed to the finals! Not even the author knows how many participants actually were in the tournament, but we're not worried about that," Cupid said. "Audience: sit tight for the battle of the Teen Titans versus the Sailor Senshi, led by the famous Sailor Moon!"

The Titans raised their eyebrows, half in question, half in concern. Not physically in half, but as in… oh, never mind..

5 girls in extremely short Sailor Uniforms posed on the opposite side of the arena. 2 were blond, 1 was a brunette, and 2 had unnatural hair colors. don't know who I'm talking about? Northarc . com / images/ smoon/ 5group.jpg -- take out the spaces!

"The Sailor Scouts!?" Starfire exclaimed happily. "I have seen them on the electronic pleasure device!"

"It's a TV, Star.." Robin informed her nervously.

"GO!" Cupid shouted, probably dropping a flag somewhere.

The Senshi posed in a line, and the leader began a little speech. Too bad the Titans had no clue what they were saying. They just stood there a little while, blinking.

"What the…?" Cyborg blasphemized.

"What is it, Cy?" Robin asked.

"I ran a translator.. they're speaking Japanese. And they're telling us, and I quote, 'In the name of the moon, we, the Sailor Scouts, defenders of the universe, shall---'"

"WHY do we care? Let's just pound them," Raven stated.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted importantly. Just as the Titans dashed past him, he heard a squeaky "Mun Tiara Maziyuku!" come from the squeaky voice of Sailor Moon. A glittery head piece hit him on the forehead and bounced off, clattering on the ground. Robin's eye twitched. "That didn't even HURT!" Maybe he should show her what PROPER projectiles could do… Thus, he fired a volley of birdarangs upon the blonde, who ran, shrieking pitifully.

"Ziyupita Oku Evorushan--- KYAAAAA!" Sailor Jupiter screamed as green starbolts nearly burnt off her ponytail.

"How come we always get stuck with the weaklings?" Cyborg sighed, popping some of Mercury's bubbles with a metallic finger.

"Weaklings in short skirts.." BB drooled, eyeing Sailor Venus in a PG-13 manner. Raven brought a heavy fist upon his perverted head.

Before Raven could pound BB with every fiber of her being, a piece of foreign paper with Japanese characters plastered itself to her forehead. It then spontaneously combusted.

To make a long story short, Raven freaked, her powers went out of control, half the arena's lights went out, the Titans found themselves on the ceiling rafters, and all that remained of the Sailor Senshi were a couple tiaras and a pink scepter.

222222222222222222222222222222222222

Robin shook his head disbelievingly. If the semi-final match was that easy, then the final must be cake. Speaking of cake, it was lunch break. Caterers brought in tables, laden with food of every type, to fill the arena floor.

Robin munched a chunk of hamburger as he stood around with his friends. Starfire was enjoying a crème brulée; BB was scarfing down a hot tofu dog; Cyborg chose pizza smothered in ten different kinds of meat; Raven found Chinese cuisine to be quite tasty. It was silent among them, the space filled with other chatter.. well, silent for a little while.

"Oh my GOD!" BB choked, dropping his tofu dog onto his plate. "It's the Ninja Turtles!!" he pointed in shock. His friends turned instinctively to find the green heroes in the nearby corner, talking amongst themselves. If you don't know who these guys are, well.. you deserve to be shot in the head 5 times.

".. I can't believe we lost!!" the red-bandanaed one spoke angrily.

One wearing purple spoke up also. "Who were they again? The X-men?"

"I dunno, but whoever faces off with them is in for a big loss," the blue one replied, leaning against the wall.

"Dude! Cheese Pizza!" the orange one exclaimed, having discovered a stack of the almighty, universal, and free delivered meal-in-a-box.

"X-men, huh?" Robin repeated, his fingers brushing his chin as he turned back to his team. He found them helping themselves to seconds without him. Before he could irritably ask if they were listening at all, a soft greeting caused him to turn.

It was Cupid and Arrow, patiently standing like proper hosts of a party. They looked quite different up close, rather than on stage. Cupid had an air of stateliness, with his hands tucked into the wide sleeves of his robe. His hair, dark as the night, left a lingering contrast with the bleached white of his robe. It pained Robin's eyes. His crystal-blue irises, framed by almond-shaped eyes, imbibed everything around him without giving the slightest hint of interest; his mouth was curved in a little smile that gave off the aura of an impending plot development in this story.

As for Arrow, she was wearing pink again; it was a pale tint of sugar pink, yet a shimmery white in the shadows. Her dress had two pieces; a flowy, layered skirt, and an incredibly small sweetheart top, strapless. Her arms were covered with long evening gloves. A little scarf donned her head of silver curls. Her blue eyes curved with the smile of her lips, crimson against coppered skin. She regarded everything with great interest.

"Are you all enjoying the food?" Arrow asked.

BB swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Yeah.." he replied, nodding, although he suddenly lost his appetite. His spider-sense gave him sickening vibes, and it wasn't from the food. Because the food tasted too good.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Arrow bowed her head in appreciation. "And I also hope you do well in the final round."

"We're facing the X-men, right?" Robin asked curiously.

Cupid nodded slowly. "Yes. I believe you are correct. It'll be a fine face-off. I look forward to it."

"So, when DO we fight them? Tomorrow?" Cy asked.

"Why, after the meal, of course."

"And they tell us this NOW?" Raven muttered to Starfire in a low voice. Star merely smiled.

"If you'll excuse me," Cupid bowed, then strode off.

"Farewell!" Star waved politely.

Cy's eyes scanned the room all the while. "Hey! Ice cream!"

"I'll come with you!" BB exclaimed, trailing after him. Raven also accompanied them, for sheer purpose of refilling her sparkling cider.

"Pudding!" Starfire cried, spying a large bowl in the other direction. "Robin, would you like some?"

"No thanks, I'm--"

"Okay!" she said, gliding off. She didn't really hear his reply; pudding was so exciting!

"So, Robin, what are those projectiles of yours called?" Arrow asked, starting some conversation. "I've always wondered about their name.."

"Birdarangs," he replied, pulling one out for a demo.

Arrow took it into her hands delicately, caressing the smooth edges as she turned it over and over. "So cleverly designed.. I assume they make chirping noises when thrown, non?"

Robin blushed slightly. "Actually, yes.. It.. er.. goes with the theme.." he tried to explain, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Arrow merely smiled as she handed it back to him. She watched him for a moment, still as a statue. Robin kept his eyes focused elsewhere, not daring to look into her eyes. He felt her eyes heavy on him. It was eerie.

By this time, Cy, BB, and Rae had returned, each holding their desired foods. They munched idly before Cy broke the silence, as BB was wolfing down food and Raven never said much anyway.

"So," he began, "Arrow, you do much of this.. convention-hosting biz?" he asked, unsure of what to call it.

"Non, monsieur. I'm afraid this is my first! My brother and I… we like to.. how you say, 'experiment' with events.."

BB nearly choked on his ice cream. "Th-that's.. Cupid's your.. brother?"

"Oui. Pourquoi?"

"Oh, erm.. no reason," BB coughed. "You just look so.. different.."

Arrow smiled placidly at him. BB was unsure of what to think.

"Robin! I brought you that creamy-broolie of which you are fond of!" Star rejoiced, presenting Robin with a bowl.

"It's crème brulée," Arrow corrected.

"Yes. Is that not what I had spoken?" Star asked, puzzled.

"No, Star. It's a French dish," Cy explained. "You hafta pronounce it with an accent."

Star became even more confused, but she decided not to say anything, as her pudding was very tasty. Robin had nearly finished his creamy-broolie; he was eating rather ravenously out of nervousness. He could tell Arrow's attention was focused on him.. it was strange, usually he would've ignored it.. but this feeling was different.. His gut felt cold as ice and the blood rushed to his head. He'd never felt this before, not from anyone.. from fighting Slade, or not even.. being with Starfire..

Suddenly his creamy-broolie didn't look too appetizing, and Robin was beginning to regret ever eating it. He gulped nausea down and held his bowl idly, stirring the spoon around aimlessly.

"Ah, excusez-moi; I must be going. The final match is about to begin," Arrow excused herself, disappearing into the crowd.

"Final match! Alright!" BB cheered. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes! Let us commence in the battle to victory!" Star grinned.

2222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the final event of the convention!" Cupid announced. "The winners of the final battle will be given the Grand Prize, the thing all superheroes would enjoy most of all.."

"An all-expense paid weeklong vacation at the Kazuno Hot Springs resort!" Arrow exclaimed, drawing awe from the audience.

Raven's ears perked up. Vacation? Now THAT sounded nice.. Relaxation all day, every day for a WEEK, with no disturbances. She looked around; her teammates were just as interested.

"So here's the final battle, everyone! The face-off between the Teen Titans and the X-men!"

BB's jaw dropped. The X-MEN? OMG. The X-men were TOTALLY awesome. He'd been a fan of theirs for like AGES. Like, even longer than those turtle guys.

And he was gonna FIGHT them?

Woah.

Robin surveyed the X-men. He'd heard of them before. So, the leader was 'Cyclops', the oldest guy in the middle. Then there was Jean Gray, with powers like Raven's, except less dark and creepy; Nightcrawler was blue and could.. teleport? That's it? Yay. Rogue was a cranky-looking girl with odd hair… She could absorb powers of her victims.. And the youngest girl, Shadowcat, who could walk through stuff.

Interesting..

"FIGHT!"

Robin went after Cyclops, dodging the lasers fired at him.. He threw 3 birdarangs at once, all spinning wildly. Robin observed closely how each one was shot down. Hmm..

BB leapt at Nightcrawler, in the form of a lion, but choked on a puff of smoke as soon as pouncing.

"Where'd he-- AHHH!"

"Got you!" Nightcrawler said, grabbing the lion around his mane. B quickly shifted to a large fish and gave him a faceful of finslaps, then transformed into a monkey, quickly jumping on NC's head and unleashing some major monkey fury. It was blue vs green in this raging mini-battle.

Meanwhile, Rogue jumped at Starfire, who simply flew up and out of the way, and then came crashing down with a kick into Rogue's back. Rogue growled angrily and retaliated with a punch and a kick, both of which Star blocked with her superior alien strength. Frustrated, Rogue finally took off her glove, which puzzled Star; she stood and watched as Rogue touched her arm. In an instant, Star fell to the ground, her energy drained. It was surprising she down so soon into the match.

Cy wasn't doing too well, either. He couldn't hit Shadowcat no matter how hard he tried. And he couldn't ask for help, either. Everyone was preoccupied.

Snorting, Cy tossed an electrical shock bomb at her, which flew right through Kitty just as he had predicted. Whose idea was it to partner him against her, anyway?! Times like these called for drastic measures.

"Look! It's Megaman!"

"OMG Where?!" Kitty squealed, turning to look. Cy immediately blasted her with his buster arm, which actually hit her this time! HA! She was so distracted, she forgot to keep her ghost-mode thing on!

But now Shadowcat looked angry as she got up from the floor, her hair smoldering dangerously.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted, summoning a random chair to hurl at Jean Gray. It hit her.. almost. Jean's hands flew up to her head as she concentrated, pushing the chair back at Raven. The two kept pushing it back and forth, a psychic version of Pong, until the chair was pressed between their powers. It gave way and crushed itself, forcing the two to try a new object: their bodies!

Yes, everybody was KUNG-FU FIGHTING! music

Uh.. sorta..

Robin quickly formed a master plan as he kicked Cyclops in the shin. He jumped up fired 5 birdarangs to keep him busy.

Cyclops took the bait and began clearing away the little buggers. But before he could finish, Robin took the opening from Cyclops's side and kicked him in the face, sending the freak-goggles flying.

"Yes! Hahhaha!" Robin laughed victoriously.

"Pfft. Cheap shot," Cyclops replied in an uncharacteristically nasty manner. He had his eyes closed and was unable to retrieve his goggles, so decided he was down to hand-to-hand combat. He listened closely to the sound of Robin's laughter, and took aim.

Robin stopped laughing long enough to notice a punch was being thrown at him, and expertly ducked. Then, he slid his foot around in an arc, catching Cyclops's legs and causing him to fall to the floor in a blind heap.

"Augh! My nose!: Cyclops muttered, his voice muffled by the floor tiles.

"..Sorry," Robin apologized, kinda feeling ashamed. This guy was nothing without powers, and he couldn't use them without the goggle things. "Maybe you should quit. I kind of have a blackbelt in 27 kinds of martial arts.."

"Right. I'll do that," Cyclops accepted, getting up. He held his nose gingerly.

Robin cracked his knuckles as he turned to his friends. Starfire was already KO'd.. that wasn't good.. An exhausted-looking Cyborg sat in a heap on the floor not to far away. Several wires protruded from his exposed back, but not enough to cause too much of a problem; he could move a bit. Shadowcat sat next to him, desperately trying to fix her hair as she muttered to herself.

Raven, on the other hand, was doing better. Although she had taken quite a beating, she had the upper hand on JG; JG could only rely on physical objects for weapons, whereas Raven's powers had limitless forms. This time, she pelted JG with dark little balls about the same size but 18 times heavier than regular golf balls. It worked well, for Jean surrendered, reminded of dreaded memories of gym class dodgeball.

So, Robin mentally calculated, 2 victories for us, and 2 for them… which means that the winner of this match would be decided on the victory of..

Beast Boy?!

Robin immediately turned to see the battle of green vs blue, which wasn't too pretty, just like your brother's fingerpaintings.. BB had a python's grip on NC.

NC was forced to rely on savage kicks and punches, now unable to teleport without taking BB with him. Frustrated with NC's fists beating on his long back, BB changed into a gorilla and threw him a considerable distance. NC quickly disappeared before he could hit the ground.

"Darnit! Where'd he go?!" BB cursed, turning into a wolf. "Now I'll have to sniff him out.." he tasted the air with his nose, finding a distinct scent he was looking for.. It was coming from..

Above?

"AHHHHHH-- oomph!" BB cried, squashed by flying blue meat.. Augh! He was getting hungry again..

NC laughed with his funny accent. "You didn't even see that one coming? Maybe I'm going too hard on you!"

BB growled. This kid is SO going down.. He quickly thought of his next form.. Stork? Not unless he wanted to PECK NC to death.. Er.. Tiger? No, not big enough.. maybe.. A wooly mammoth? YEAH!

Mammoth trumpets filled the air as BB charged, huge tusks at the ready.. BB blinked, and NC was gone again.. But an instant later, he returned, this time with..

A pile of solid-iron benches!

BB didn't even have time to think of where those came from when he charged straight into them, head-first. He blacked out.

The crowd gasped. The match was over. Everyone was stunned. The Titans had LOST. The TITANS. Had lost.

No.

Way.

"… L-ladies and gentlemen, it appears the winners of the whole tournament.. are the X-men," Cupid announced hesitantly, shocked.

Robin sighed. So no vacation, then..

Raven, on the other hand, pounded the ground. It was all that little green TURD's fault! "ARRRRRGH!" Several lights went out from the high ceiling.

"Come on, Raven, let's go.. collect out teammates," Robin said cautiously, trying not to set off her short fuse. He decided it was best if HE retrieved BB. Raven would probably blow the kid's head off if she got to him first.. Robin said a small "thank you" to the sky as he found BB (surprisingly) NOT drooling under the pile of benches.

22222222222222222222222222222222

They ceremoniously made their way to the limo. Well, it was only ceremonious because people cheered and patted them on the back and shouted empathetic phrases like "Good match!" and "Nice try!". Bah.

There was another limo in front of theirs. The owner was pushing his way through the crowd.

It was Cupid, and boy, did he look angry.

Arrow followed in his wake. She wore a worried expression, and was shouting something to him, but it was muffled by the crowd's cheers. Robin couldn't quite make it out.

Cupid stomped off to his limo and slammed the door shut, locking Arrow out. She hopped back a bit to avoid the swinging of the door, and then moved to the open window, still talking. But Cupid didn't want to listen.

He rolled up the window and the limo drove away.

"Robin," Raven stated, opening their limo door with her powers. "Let's go."

Robin nodded to her, turning. But as he did, he caught Arrow's eye.

She was standing alone on a crowded curb, watching him with a hollow sadness in her eyes.

222222222222222222222222222

THERE! Hope you liked! This wasted away 5 hours of my time. Sigh.

French/Japanese glossary for your convenience:

Mun Tiara Maziyuku- Moon Tiara Magic.. Sailor Moon's principal attack

Ziyupita Oku Evorushun- Jupiter Oak Evolution. YAY

Trés bien- very good

Merci- Thank you

Oui/Non- Yes/No

Pourquoi- Why?

Crème brulée- very tasty

Meh. Review, please! I'm off to the library!

-Bob-chan


End file.
